Inmortal Love
by Maria Olguin
Summary: Un día, sólo un día, para estar juntos y luego despedirnos.  Sentimientos descubiertos y un amor inmortal. Tanabata ichirukesco :D


¡Hola a todos! Bueno pues fue Tanabata, ya se que según Wikipedia es el 6 de Agosto, pero según la leyenda es el Séptimo día del Séptimo mes :D.

Como sea escribí esto para todos ustedes y espero y les gusté, ya saben dejen comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o lo que quieran pues eso me hace feliz.

Ya saben BLEACH y sus personajes son de KUBO TITE, la leyenda del TANABATA es una leyenda japonesa y china :D.

_**Narración por mi jeje.**_

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

**Inmortal love… **

_**Las hojas de bambú susurran**__** meciéndose en el alero del tejado.**_

_**Las estrellas brillan en los granos de arena dorados y plateados.**_

_**Las tiras de papel de cinco colores ya las he escrito.**_

_**Las estrellas brillan nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Cuenta la leyenda que en este día es cuando los amantes se juntan por primera vez en un año...**_

_**Un chico estaba durmiendo en un gran prado cuidando a sus ovejas, una de ellas le daba de pequeños cabezazos en el hombro para que el joven despertara...**_  
>- Mmmm... Viejo no molestes... Mmm... Ya dejame... ¡YA DESPERTE! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? <em><strong>El joven se levanto lo más rápido que pudo tras ver que había una oveja a lado de el, pero cuando se levanto sólo pudo sorprenderse más... <strong>_¡¿Dónde rayos estoy? _**El chico se acerco al río que había enfrente y vio su reflejo... No vestía su pijama sino que vestía una Yukata de la era Edo... Se veía bastante atractivo pero eso es irrelevante... Es bueno describirlo... El chico se observo en el reflejo pues no cabía duda de que era el... El era un muchacho apuesto, su piel color melocotón, sus ojos marrón y su cabello naranja... De muy pero muy buen talle, de nariz fina y cuerpo así como rostro muy varonil... Un hombre perfecto... Llevaba puesto una Yukata color negro con un haori rojo, haciendo ver su pecho... **_Qué significa esto y por qué estoy en un lugar tan raro, por qué visto de esta manera... Rayos no se nada... _**Pero el joven escucho ruido al otro lado del río...**_  
>- Y pronto nuestros corazones se juntaran... Y pronto nos encotraremos al fin... Y estaremos juntos toda la eternidad...<br>- Esa voz suena a... No puede ser... _**Ante sus ojos del otro lado del río se encontraba una mujer hermosa, su cabello negro y recogido brillaba con el sol, su piel era en verdad blanca como la nieve y fina, su rostro era perfecto, una nariz fina y respingara y sobre todo unos ojos realmente bellos de un azul que podían ser violetas, esta chica era hermosa, llevaba puesta una Yukata larga de color azul obscuro como el cielo en la noche, tenia bordados unas estrellas en plata, con lo que se agarraba era de color blanco... Una diosa a pesar de su baja estatura, el chico sólo pudo observar, tenia tanto tiempo que no la veía que incluso si era un sueño no le importaba, frente a el estaba esa enana irritable que tanto le hacia falta pero que no lo admitía pero algo que lo desconcertaba era la belleza de su amiga pues nunca se había percatado de lo bella que era...**_ Ru... Rukia...  
>- Oh, allí estas mi pastor. Espera un momento que allí voy.<br>- ¿Ah? _**Del cielo bajaron unas urracas e hicieron un puente, la chica subió con cautela hasta quedar del lado del prado donde su amado la esperaba... El chico al ver como su joven amiga se acercaba sonriente no pudo evitar sentir un calor impresionante recorren todo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento, la recorrió con la mirada hasta llegar a esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron, un ligero rubor se dibujo en sus mejillas cosa que la oji azul noto... Ella se paro frente a el y con su mano toco la mejilla de su amado, el pelinaranja se ruborizo aun más y sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía con aquella caricia...**_  
>- Me has esperado tanto...<br>- Ru... Rukia...  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Perdón?<br>- Rukia... Hace mucho que no nos vemos ya van a ser dos años.. _**El oji marrón tomó la mano de la chica y la miraba sorprendido pues el nunca creyó sentir algo así por su amiga...  
><strong>_- ¿Rukia? ¡¿Rukia? ¡¿QUIEN ES RUKIA? ¡Y cómo que casi dos años! ¡Que significa esto!  
>- ¿Eh? ¡Pues cómo que qué significa esto, eres Rukia y no te he visto desde hace más de un año, tú eres la que no has querido visitarme! ¡Y no te he esperado!<br>- ¡Hikoboshi! ¡¿Cómo te atreves ha hacer esto? ¡Somos esposos, después de todo este tiempo juntos! ¡¿Quién es esa mujer?  
>- ¡¿QUIEN COÑO ES HIKOBOSHI? ¡¿CÓMO QUE SOMOS ESPOSOS? Eso quiere decir... ¡Ya no soy virgen! Lo... Lo... ¡¿Hicimos?<br>- ¡Ay! ¡Bien me lo decía mi padre! ¡Por eso nos separo! ¡Soy una tonta esperando tanto por este día!  
>- Oye Rukia tu no tienes padres... ¿O si? Hasta donde yo se sólo tienes a Byakuya.<br>- ¡Deja de llamarme Rukia! ¡Sabes que! ¡Me voy con mi padre, no te quiero ver!  
>- ¡Oye Rukia! ¡Espera! <em><strong>La chica camino lo más rápido que pudo seguida por el terco muchacho, desde lo alto se podía ver un hombre muy pero muy guapo de ojo azul, cabello negro largo, piel blanca como la de la chica y vestía una Yukata dorada con blanco.<br>**_- Hija mía, regresa.  
>- Padre...<br>- ¿Byakuya?  
>- Orihime regresa pequeña, ese hombre no te merece.<br>- Si padre.  
>- Espera un momento. ¿Orihime? Esa es Inoue tu eres Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.<br>- Así que así se llama tu amante, pues bien Hikoboshi puedes quedarte con ella que ya no me esperes todos los años.  
>- ¡Espera Rukia! ¡Digo Orihime! ¡No! ¡Rukia vuelve! <em><strong>La chica se subió al puente y desapareció dejando al joven gritando como loco... <strong>_¡Rukia, Rukia!  
>- ¡Goooddd morning Ichigooooo!<br>- ¡Rukia! _**El joven se levanto de golpe que saco a su pobre padre del cuarto...**_ ¿Eh? Fue un sueño, sólo un sueño...

- ¿Eh? ¿Te sucede algo Ichigo? ¿Rukia? No me digas… ¡ERES TODO UN HOMBRE HIJO MÍO! ¡POR FIN HA DESPERTADO TU SER! ¡CON QUE TENIENDO SUEÑOS PERVERTIDOS CON MI QUERIDA TERCER HIJA! Lamento haberte despertado, anda duerme jeje, nos vemos hijito.

- ¡No! ¡Espera viejo no es lo que tu crees! _**El chico se paró rápido de su cama se fue a bañar, desayunar y arreglar para luego por fin irse a su escuela ya una vez en ella como llego tarde las clases empezaron sin que el pudiera ser recibido por sus amigos..**_

- Hola a todos y siéntense por favor. Antes de que comiencen las clases debo decirles algo muy importante… Como todos sabes el curso ya va a acabar. _**El grito de todos los chicos del salón se hizo retumbar. **_Calmados. Antes de eso se hace el festival cultural, ya saben ponen los puestos de comida y todo eso y bueno esta vez…. Nos toca hacer la obra de teatro.. Y nos debe salir increíblemente bien pues si no nos sale así… ¡NO TENDRAN VACACIONES SE LOS ASEGURO, SUS VIDAS SERÁN MISERABLES, LES DEJARE TANTA TAREA COMO SEA POSIBLE! _**Los alumnos sólo se limitaron a asentir… A decir verdad la sensei era una buena mujer pero enojada no era tan amigable… Demonio era lo que más se le asemejaba… **_

- Etto.. Sensei… ¿De qué debemos hacer la obra?

- A eso iba. Ya todo lo tengo decidido. No todos podrán salir en la obra por que no hay papeles… Pero todos ayudarán ese es un hecho, la obra la escogió el director y no podemos cambiarla… Hace unos años esa obra fue realizada por el mejor grupo de toda la escuela y fue todo un éxito… Si la arruinamos no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos dirán pues es la primera vez que se volverá a realizar. Así que presten atención… La lista quedó de esta manera y ya se que tenemos poco tiempo pero ya está decidido y a penas me dijeron, la obra va a tratar del Tanabata, así que la celebraremos el 7 de julio, ya todos sabes de que se trata… Bueno debemos hacer muchas pero muchas escenografías y he pensado en hacer la obra más didáctica, sobre todo para que todos participen, va a ser muy corta de tiempo y por eso dije que no quería esa obra pero ordenes son ordenes… Bien les diré lo que tienen que hacer y cualquier cosa me dicen pero no hay cambios por favor digan sugerencias para todo. _**Los alumnos estaban ansiosos por saber quienes serían los protagonistas.**_

_**-**_ Ah… Y bien…¿Qué dice?

- Así está la lista:

Vestuario por Ishida Uryuu.

Narración por Tatsuki Arisawa.

Escenografías por todos, todos vamos a hacerlas y necesito todo su apoyo.

El cielo va a moverse, luego les explico como, pero aquí necesito cinco voluntarios. _**Cinco chicos levantaron rápido la mano. **_Bien no esta mal.

El puente necesitamos la fuerza de Sado Yasutora. Ahora los personajes son tres… Orihime, la princesa tejedora, Tentei, el rey celestial y Hikoboshi o Kengyuu, el pastor. La princesa va a ser… Orihime Inoue, el rey Tentei es… Mizuiro y por último el pasto es… Kengyuu o Hikoboshi….. Ichigo Kurosaki.

- ¡¿QUÉ? _**Fue lo que todos los chicos del salón gritaron, pues la bella Inoue podía ocupar el papel de princesa, pero que Kurosaki fuera el pastor eso sería garrafal… Nuestro joven tan sólo guardó silencio pues a decir verdad no escucho nada el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre todo recordando ese sueño y esos sentimientos algo confusos que experimentó al ver a su amiga…**_

- Ya lo dije, ahora empezaremos con las ideas. _**Después de un momento de silencio al y todas las miradas dirigidas al joven Kurosaki quien nunca hizo caso, todos se pusieron a gritar y a ver como le harían para hacer tantas escenografías pero sobre todo no daban crédito a sus personajes…**_

- Orihime vas a ser la princesa, felicidades.

- A.. Arigato Tatsuki-chan.

- Mi hermosa Hime era tan obvio que tu fueras la elegida, eres tan bella y tan linda y… Tan..

- Chizuru ni se te ocurra tocarla, no queremos tener accidentes.

_**Mientras que en unos lugares más cercanos a la ventana… Poco a poco unos chicos se fueron juntando para molestar a nuestro pelinaranja…**_

- ¡Ichigoooooo! Eres sumamente suertudo.

- ¿Eh?

- Kurosaki, no pones atención. ¿Sabes qué dijo la sensei?

- No.

- Ash.. Bueno pues vamos a hacer una obra de teatro.

- ¿Y?

- Tú eres el personaje principal.

- ¡¿Qué? _**Ahora si había escuchado y eso no le agradó. **_¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PASÓ ESO?

- Si tan sólo hubieras puesto atención…

- ¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! Yo no puedo ser el personaje principal.

- Kurosaki no pusiste atención ni modos, no hay cambios y más te vale que salga bien o si no te prometo que tu más que todos tendrá tanta tarea que se le cansará la mano.

- Y de qué trata la obra. _**Al pobre ex shinigami no le quedó de otra más que acatar las órdenes, no podía esta vez hacer algo al respecto.**_

- Del Tanabata.

- Etto… Kurosaki-kun…

- ¿Ah? ¿Sucede algo Inoue?

- Verás… Yo…

- Kurosaki tu pareja en el obra es Inoue-san.

- Si Kurosaki-kun... Somos pareja.  
>- Ah... Sigo sin entender.<br>- Mmm era de suponerse. Veras el Tanabata cuenta la historia de dos enamorados que no pueden verse más que una vez al año, ella era una princesa que tejía para su padre el rey del cielo quien va a ser Mizuiro-san, y bueno Orihime así se llama la princesa era feliz con su trabajo pero se sentía triste por no poder enamorarse así que su padre le hizo una cita con un pastor que vivía atravesando el río, este pastor se llama Hikoboshi o Kengyuu y ese eres tu Kurosaki. Bueno fue amor a primera vista y se casaron pero ambos descuidaron sus trabajos así que el rey del cielo Tentei castigo a los amantes separándolos por medio del río, como la princesa Orihime lloró por lo que su padre hizo, esta pidió por lo menos ver a su esposo una vez más, el rey al ver a su pobre hija tan triste les concedió clemencia y les dio permiso de verse sólo una vez al año... El problema era el río que no lo podían cruzar, un par de urracas ayudaron a los esposos y les construyeron un puente con sus alas así podrían estar juntos siempre y cuando no lloviera pues si eso sucedía deberían esperar hasta el próximo año, esa es la historia. ¿Alguna duda Kurosaki?  
>- Eh… <em>Se parece tanto a mi sueño… Así que yo era ese pastor… Rukia… Que sueño tan más extraño. <em>_**El chico se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se percató que le estaban llamando…**_  
>- ¡Ay! ¡Kurosaki eres un idiota!<br>- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?  
>- Como sea... Debemos hacer esto muy bien si es que no queremos tarea en vacaciones. Bien necesito tomarles medidas y empezar a diseñar los vestuarios... Hacer yukatas... Tengo una idea... <em><strong>Ishida se fue a sentar y comenzó a diseñar algunos modelos, en cuanto a Ichigo quien esta más que sorprendido se limito a aceptar el hecho de que si no quería tarea tenía que hacer lo que debía aunque no le gustara. <strong>_

- Kurosaki e Inoue esto es lo que tienen que decir, no es mucho pero se lo deben aprender de memoria y sobre todo deben actuar muy pero muy bien, sientan el amor de la historia. ¿Podrías por favor Kurosaki quitar esa cara de enojo por lo menos en la obra?

- Sensei, sería mejor para todos si Kurosaki no es el protagonista.

- Yo digo lo mismo sensei.

- Kurosaki tú te callas, vas a ser el papel y no habrá discusión alguna. _**Para todos los chicos y chicas del salón Kurosaki era demasiado frío para hacer un buen papel.. **_– Kurosaki di la primera línea al igual que tu Inoue.

- Es un honor conocerla.

- El placer es mío..

- Es.. Una mujer muy bella..

- Etto… Jajaja gomene…

- Descuida Inoue todos podemos entender que te pongas nerviosa cuando Kurosaki tiene ese tono tan aterrador y su mirada.

- Sensei.

- Kurosaki dilo más fluido. Continúen, entras tu Mizuiro.

- Pastor, está es mi hija amada Orihime.

- Es un honor tenerlo aquí señor.

- Arisawa.

- Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento ambos descubrieron que fue amor a primera vista, no podían quitarse los ojos de encima.

- ¡WOW!

- ¡Arisawa lo hiciste increíblemente bien! Kurosaki debes sentirlo, chicos es todo por hoy, mañana traigan sus bosquejos para la escenografía y digan el material que se necesita para poder pedirlo, Kurosaki, Inoue y Arisawa aprendan sus dialogos y por favor Kurosaki trata de hacerlo bien. Hasta mañana.

- Kurosaki, ven un momento debo tomarte medidas al igual que a ti Inoue-san.

- Claro Ishida-kun. _**Después de tomar las medidas de los chicos estos salieron juntos…**_

- Etto... ¿Kurosaki-kun podemos hablar?  
>- Si.<br>- La obra es algo complicada jeje.  
>- Si, Inoue gracias por tu esfuerzo lamento no hacerlo bien.<br>- Ah... ¿Kurosaki-kun, has leído alguna obra de teatro? O ¿Alguna historia de amor?  
>- Amm si.<br>- Enserio, genial. ¿Cuál?  
>- Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.<br>- Perfecto, bueno. ¿Pudiste sentir lo que ellos sentían?  
>- Mmm el amor de ellos es distinto a los del Tanabata, Romeo y Julieta no podían estar juntos por sus familias y al final mueren juntos, los chicos del Tanabata es distinto.<br>- Mmm... Kurosaki-kun... Etto... Sólo tienes que imaginar algo para que te sea más fácil... La historia de amor es de dos chicos que se aman mucho pero que no pueden estar juntos y por ello sufren y sólo una vez al año se pueden ver. Es una historia triste de amor verdadero.  
>- Oh... Así es más fácil de entender, Ishida no se explica.<br>- Kurosaki-kun... Sólo imagina que la persona que quieres mucho... A esa persona no la has visto durante mucho tiempo... Y... Vas a verla... ¿Cómo te sentirías?  
>- Mmmm alguien a quien no he visto...<p>

- Si y que quieras mucho.

- ¿Mmm mi madre? Bueno no la he visto y es lógico que la quiera pero no es ese tipo de amor.

- Mmm eso es cierto… Bueno el Tanabata es eso, los esposos que se aman y se ven sólo una vez al año, Kurosaki-kun nos vemos mañana y suerte.

- Si adiós Inoue. Mmmm alguien a quien no he visto… Ahora que lo pienso.. No, eso no es posible… Pero ese sueño fue muy real… Mmmm si pienso en ti de esa forma… ¿Arruinará lo que tenemos?

_**El chico se fue caminando hasta su casa algo cabizbajo y sobre todo pensando en su sueño, la obra y el sentimiento de felicidad que sintió al ver a Rukia, ese sentimiento fue el que lo perturbó, no sabia por que pero era raro para el… Las semanas siguieron su curso y la obra ya estaba lista pero le faltaba parte de emoción pues el pelinaranja por más que trataba no podía sentir algo por la chica que tenía enfrente… Ayuda el necesitaba y la ayuda llegó…**_

- Kurosaki ten tu vestuario.

- Gracias Ishida.

- Por cierto… Dale un poco de énfasis a la obra.

- Hasta tú dices eso.

- Kurosaki.. Ha pasado tiempo desde que Kuchiki-san no ha venido.

- ¿Eh?

- Hace mucho que no la ves.. Y no preguntas por ella.

- Que tiene que ver Rukia.

- ¿Ella que es para ti? La rescatamos hace tiempo por que te dio sus poderes pero tras su despedida.. Ambos no dijeron nada y se fue y no ha venido.

- Ya me voy Ishida.

- Todos listos para el ensayo general. Ahora.

- Hace mucho tiempo, había una mujer muy bella, ella se llamaba Orihime y era una tejedora, su padre Tentei la quería mucho y adoraba las telas que ella hacía.. La pobre y adorable Orihime quería enamorarse así que su padre hizo lo posible y le hizo una cita con un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río… El rey del cielo Tentei tomo de la mano a su hija y pasaron por el río hasta llegar al prado donde un joven los esperaba…

- Pastor, está es mi hija amada Orihime.

- Es un honor tenerlo aquí señor y es todo un honor conocerla.

- El placer es mío.

- Es una mujer muy bella.

- Muchas gracias..

- Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento ambos descubrieron que fue amor a primera vista, no podían quitarse los ojos de encima. El rey se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

- Nunca creí conocer a mujer tan bella…

- Me halagan sus palabras…

- Este sentimiento… Es muy profundo…

- ¡Kurosaki no lo arruines!

- Descuida Kurosaki-kun ya saldrá.

- Gracias Inoue..

- Etto… Kurosaki-kun piensa en alguien que quieras y que no hayas visto, de eso se trata… Recuerdala… _Si Kurosaki-kun recuerda a Kuchiki-san… Ellos.._

- Sigamos…

-_ Mmmm no he visto… Rukia…_ Orihime es un nombre bello para una chica muy bella, me pregunto si este sentimiento que tengo es correspondido, este sentimiento cálido que toca mi cuerpo.. Amor es lo que siento por ti.

- Ku… Kurosaki-kun…

- ¡Kurosaki lo lograste! Todos pueden irse. _**Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Ichigo decir esas palabras con tanto sentimiento.. ¿Qué había cambiado en el chico? ¿En quién pensaba?**_

- ¿Lo hice? _Diablos pensé en ella… Entonces.. La quiero…. Ese sentimiento que tengo por ella es eso… Rukia.._

- Y bien Kurosaki en quién pensaste.

- Ishida gracias nos vemos. _**Ichigo corrió todo lo que pudo, su mente pero sobre todo su corazón pensaba en esa chica… En su amiga pero ahora sabía exactamente a que se refería la historia que representaría, ya sabía por que la había soñado y había sentido todas esas emociones confusas, el la quería, el realmente la quería y ahora podía desempeñar bien ese papel pues había encontrado la verdad de sus sentimientos en esa historia… El también quería poder ver por lo menos una vez más a esa chica que le cambio la vida y le devolvió la sonrisa… **_

_**El estreno de la obra se dio, todos estaban nerviosos por el estreno, tenían muchos nervios**__** y no sabían como iba a salir y así salió….**_

- ¡Todo se resume a este día! ¡Todo su esfuerzo se vera hoy! ¡Si lo arruinan olviden que tienen vacaciones! _**La mirada de la sensei junto con el aura negra que se desprendía de ella terminó por convencer a todos sus alumnos que temerosos contestaron….**_

- Te esperare hasta el próximo año...

- Te amo Orihime. _**Los ojos de la pelinaranja se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, contemplo una vez más al chico de ojos marrón y luego se retiró… Su mente sólo pensaba en esas palabras… **__Kurosaki-kun… Yo…_

_**Pero antes…**_

- ¡Todo se resume a este día! ¡Todo su esfuerzo se vera hoy! ¡Si lo arruinan olviden que tienen vacaciones! _**La mirada de la sensei junto con el aura negra que se desprendía de ella terminó por convencer a todos sus alumnos que temerosos contestaron….**_

- Hai..

- Todos a sus puestos. Y en 5 4 3 2 1…

- Esta leyenda cuenta lo que es el amor verdadero, ese amor que espera paciente y que perdura para siempre…

Hace mucho tiempo, _**el escenario estaba dividido en dos tres partes, la del lado izquierdo tenía un verde pasto que era simulado por unos chicos vestidos de verde, **_había una mujer muy bella, su nombre era Orihime, _**la luz iluminó a Orihime quien llevaba su cabello recogido en una peineta pero con sus orquillas recogiendo su fleco, su yukata era color rosa pálido, ceñido con un moño rojo, se veía hermosa Inoue**_, ella era una tejedora, su padre Tentei, el señor del cielo, la quería mucho y adoraba las telas que ella hacía.. La pobre y adorable Orihime quería enamorarse así que su padre hizo lo posible y le hizo una cita con un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río… El rey del cielo Tentei _**Mizuiro llevaba puesta una yukata blanca**_ tomo de la mano a su hija y pasaron por el río _**un grupo de chicos se estaban vestidos de negro y se pusieron de puente, el río era simulado por una tela azul y la agarraban varios chicos simulando la corriente**_ hasta llegar al prado donde un joven los esperaba… _**El otro lado era un prado, simulado igual por varios chicos cargando ramas que movían simulando el viento… **_

- Pastor, está es mi hija amada Orihime.

- Es un honor tenerlo aquí señor y es todo un honor conocerla, me llamo Hikoboshi. _**Kurosaki Ichigo hizo una reverencia, el llevaba puesto una hacama color negro ceñida por listón blanco… Era muy parecido a su antiguo traje de shinigami sólo que la parte de arriba era roja como su traje de ban kai…**_

- El placer es mío.

- Es una mujer muy bella.

- Muchas gracias..

- Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento ambos descubrieron que fue amor a primera vista, no podían quitarse los ojos de encima. El rey se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

- Nunca creí conocer a mujer tan bella…

- Me halagan sus palabras… _**El chico tomo la mano de la encantadora princesa y se arrodillo ante ella..**_

- Orihime es un nombre bello para una chica muy bella, me pregunto si este sentimiento que tengo es correspondido, este sentimiento cálido que toca mi cuerpo.. Amor es lo que siento por ti, es la primera vez que te veo y ya siento que no puedo dejar de estar contigo, tal vez sea apresurado pero… Se mi luna cuando todo esté obscuro, se mi compañera durante toda la eternidad, quédate conmigo siempre… Orihime te amo, casate conmigo. _**Los ojos del chico se posaron en los de la joven, Inoue sólo se ruborizó al escuchar las palabras de Kurosaki-kun, palabras que nunca creyó que podría escuchar…**_

- Hikoboshi… Me encantaría estar contigo toda la eternidad… _**El chico se levantó, miró a la chica con una tierna mirada y se acomodó para besarla, ella puso un abanico cubriendo sus rostros señalando que se estaban besando… Detrás del abanico Inoue Orihime veía a Kurosaki Ichigo, no podía creer que el estuviera haciendo una brillante actuación, su rostro en verdad estaba muy cerca del chico, pero el no la veía a ella… Esas palabras no sonaban fingidas y se preguntaba la chica si se imaginaba a su amiga… Los ojos de Kurosaki-kun mostraban cierta tristeza y nostalgia, esos ojos que los tenía tan cerca… Esos sentimientos que escuchaba y no eran para ella… Inoue aguantó un poco más las lágrimas… Mientras que el chico pensaba en esa amiga que dejo ir sin decir sentimiento alguno… Esa chica que en sueños aparecía y que deseaba que fuera ella la que estuviera frente a el…**_

- Pasó el tiempo y los esposos hicieron algo que no agrado al rey del cielo… Ambos se amaban tanto que el pastor Hikoboshi descuido a sus ovejas _**algunos alumnos estaban disfrazados de ovejas y caminaban de un lado a otro, l**_la joven princesa Orihime dejo de hacer telas a su padre _**el telar abandonado fue iluminado. **_Al ver que su hija dejaba de hacer telares para el, el rey enojado bajo del cielo _**Mizuiro bajo se apareció en el prado donde Orihime e Ichigo estaban acostados en el pasto… **_

- Así que ambos han descuidado sus labores.

- Padre…

- Como castigo ante sus actos, no podrán verse, de ahora en adelante vivirán como en el principio, separados por el río.

- ¡No padre, por favor no lo hagas!

- El rey del cielo no hizo caso a su hija, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo cautiva… _**Mizuiro tomó la mano de Inoue y se la llevó, varios chicos del salón estaban vestidos de blanco así que simularon una nube que se les llevaba, Orihime miraba hacia atrás y trataba de dar su mano a Ichigo quien corría de forma lenta tras ella…**_

- ¡Hikoboshi! _**Gritaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos**_

- ¡Orihime! ¡ORIHIME! ¡ORIHIMEEEE! _**Ichigo intentaba tomarla de la mano pero la chica se fijo en la mirada de su compañero… De nuevo, Kurosaki-kun gritaba su nombre e intentaba ir por ella pero esa mirada de desesperación y tristeza, esos ojos ocultando unas lágrimas que no corrían y esa voz que se rompía al decir su nombre… Todas esas emociones no eran actuadas… Todo eso era cierto, Ichigo no actuaba, la mente del chico estaba puesta en una escena del pasado, esa escena que le dolió mucho, una noche lluviosa, su cuerpo frío por la lluvia y empapado por la sangre, esa noche cuando no pudo defenderla, cuando igual como en esta escena ella era llevada por la fuerza, era llevada por su culpa para que la mataran, las palabras de ella resonaban en su cabeza.. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIRME ICHIGO! Como rayos impactándolo… Recordó la primera vez que Rukia se fue de su vida… Como el no pudo evitarlo…. Rukia… Sólo Rukia estaba en su mente, gritaba el nombre de otra chica pero el le gritaba a Rukia….**_

- La princesa lloraba día y noche, tratando de estar con su amado esposo quien la extrañaba tanto…. _**Inoue estaba hincada del otro lado del río, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y ella no las contenía, nada era fingido, absolutamente nada era fingido, ella realmente quería estar con el, Inoue quería estar en los pensamientos de Kurosaki-kun, quería que todo lo que el sufría fuera por ella, por ella y no por aquella que no venía, Inoue estaba deshecha… **_

- Padre… Por… Por favor… Déjame.. Déjame verle una vez más… Te lo suplico, déjame verlo… Te lo suplico… _**Mizuiro estaba con Inoue ella estaba hincada tomando la mano de su compañero quien al verla llorando de esa manera sólo pudo pensar que era una gran actriz… Puso una mano en la cabeza de su compañera…**_

- El rey al ver a su hija tan devastada les dio clemencia…

- Escúchame bien Orihime. El séptimo día del séptimo mes, podrás estar con tu esposo eso si cumples con tu tarea.

- Padre… Muchas gracias.

- Pasó el tiempo hasta que se cumplió la fecha, la princesa se acercó a la orilla del río y a lo lejos vio a su amado esperándola… _**Ichigo estaba del otro lado, su rostro mostraba cierta felicidad… **_Pero de nuevo algo impedía que los fieles esposos estuvieran juntos…

- No puedo cruzar el río… No puedo… Yo... Yo quiero estar contigo… _**Inoue se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar…**_

- La princesa no podía cruzar el río y su esposo tampoco podía hacerlo, al ver la tristeza de la joven unas urracas se acercaron a ella…

- No temas princesa, nosotras te ayudaremos, todos los años nuestras alas te servirán de puente así tu y tu esposo podrán verse, pero mi princesa una advertencia debes escuchar, pues si llueve no te podremos ayudar y a tu amor no lo verás, hasta que una año pase tu lo verás… _**Las urracas abrieron sus alas, en realidad era Chado con traje de urraca, como era tan grande y fuerte su traje tenía varias alas simulando muchas urracas pero era sólo el, Inoue subió a la espalda de Chado, con ayuda de otras urracas que sólo era Keigo, se acomodó hasta llegar a una tarima que servía de puente, este estaba cubierto de plumas para simular las urracas…. Inoue llegó allí e Ichigo subió poco a poco las escaleras de la tarima… Inoue veía una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero, sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo… Esa sonrisa que sólo daba cuando estaba ella… Ichigo al ver a Inoue en el puente recordó cuando llegó y vio a Rukia en el puente antes de rescatarla y la emoción que vivió al sentir que no la perdería… **_

- Hikoboshi… Te he extrañado tanto…

- Y yo a ti no sabes cuanto… Mi Orihime. _**Una mano sostenía la mano de la chica mientras que la otra mano del chico estaba en una mejilla… Inoue se ruborizó e Ichigo sólo sonrió, el sólo recordaba una escena en particular, Rukia gritaba y lo regañaba en lo que el rompía el Sokyoku, cuando la tuvo en su brazo y le hacía una promesa… Esa promesa que no cumplía y que deseó siempre hacerlo…. **_

- Es así como cada año los esposos esperan pacientes para verse y estar juntos. Pues el amor verdadero, el amor que ellos se tienen es inmortal y se esperan todos los años pues es amor puro e incondicional que vale la pena esperar….

- Te esperare hasta el próximo año... _**Inoue puso su rostro y sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo y este con sus manos la rodeo, si, la estaba abrazando… El corazón de la chica latía muy rápido, alzó la mirada y veía el rostro de su amado… Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, Kurosaki-kun quería llorar… **_

- Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar sólo por estar así contigo… Te amo Orihime. _**Los ojos de la pelinaranja se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, contemplo una vez más al chico de ojos marrón y luego se separo de el, caminó lentamente… Miró hacia atrás para ver a ese chico que ama pero que el… Su mente sólo pensaba en esas palabras… **__Kurosaki-kun… Yo… __**La mente del chico se transportó a otra dimensión, cuando abrazó a su compañera no lo hizo con vergüenza como en otras ocasiones el hubiera sentido, para el a quien tenía en brazos era a su enana enojona que tenía pésimos gustos y que dibujaba horrible… Cuando Inoue volteó a verlo ese triste recuerdo lo consumió por completo… Esa dolorosa despedida… Inoue desapareció entre la obscuridad pero en la mente de Ichigo era Rukia la que entraba en esa puerta de la que ya no saldría… Era Rukia la que se iba…. Ichigo se quedó allí parado apretando el puño y con lagrimas resbalando en sus mejillas… Se apagó la luz y se cerró el telón… La gente aplaudía y ovacionaba a los actores, los chicos que eran el pasto, el río, las aves y la ovejas se pararon, salió Tatsuki seguida de Inoue, Ichigo seguía inmóvil, Ishida se acercó a el..**_

- Kurosaki ya terminó.

- Ah….. _**Se volteó y se levantó el telón, la gente aplaudía y se paraba, aventaron rosas, todos los chicos que participaron en la obra se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia… Pasaron primero los chicos del pasto, luego los que hicieron el río, la ovejas, los que pusieron la música y la iluminación, Ishida, las urracas, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Inoue y por último Ichigo, quien fue el más ovacionado…**_

- ¡Bien hecho Ichi-nii!  
>- ¡Grandioso Ichigo! <em><strong>Tanto sus compañeros como sus familiares lo ovacionaron. Pasó la sensei y después de los aplausos termino la obra, sólo los familiares y amigos subieron al escenario.<strong>_  
>- ¡Ichi-nii! <em><strong>Corría Yuzu a abrazar a su hermano.<strong>_ ¡Lo hiciste grandioso!  
>- Gracias Yuzu.<br>- Felicidades Ichigo.  
>- Karin.<br>- Kurosaki-san muy buena actuación la que realizaste, felicitaciones.  
>- Urahara-san.<br>- Hey Ichigo.  
>- Yoruichi-san.. ¿Qué hacen aquí?<br>- Nos enteramos de la obra y vinimos, felicidades a todos Inoue-san.  
>- Etto, gracias Urahara-san.<br>- ¡¿Quién tiene hambre?  
>- ¡Yo!<br>- ¡Vamos antes que se acabe la comida!  
>- Sado y Asano les ayudo con los vestuarios. Kurosaki buen trabajo.<br>- Hmm.  
>- Oye Ichigo nosotras también vamos con tu padre, te vemos allí.<br>- Buen trabajo Kurosaki-kun.  
>- Lo mismo digo Inoue y gracias.<br>- Bueno hijo te dejamos vamos saliendo.  
>- Si viejo. <em><strong>Todos salieron dejando a Ichigo solo en el escenario... El no podía creer lo que había actuado pero sobre todo lo que recordó para inspirarse... Las luces del escenario se apagaron dejando sólo la luz en el puente y otra iluminando a Ichigo...<strong>_

- Así que lo hice bien… _Que solo me siento.. Mi corazón duele… Rukia si tan sólo estuvieras aquí…_  
>- Debo felicitarte por tu gran actuación. Aunque debo reconocer que estoy celosa... No sabía que fueras un buen actor y tu quejándote de mis actuaciones. <em><strong>Ichigo buscaba esa voz que lo llamaba pero no la encontraba así que creyó imaginarlo...<strong>_  
>- Gracias. <em><strong>No cabía duda, a pesar del tiempo el seguía recordando esa voz en especial<strong>_.  
>- ¿En qué pensabas mientras actuabas? <em><strong> De entre las butacas se movió una sombra que lentamente subía al escenario.<strong>_  
><em>- Todos me preguntan eso.. No puedo verte. Así que lo imagine... Tu no estas aquí Rukia… <em>Soy un fracaso..  
>- Ah... Sigues siendo igual de patético. <em><strong>La voz inconfundible salía de entre las sombras, el chico la miró atónito... Era ella... Era...<strong>_  
>- Ru... Rukia...<br>- Ha pasado tiempo, Ichigo. _**El pelinaranja se perdió en la mirada profunda de la chica, sus ojos azul casi violeta que recordaba, brillaban con mayor intensidad, su fina cara y blanca piel seguían igual, ella no había cambiado, llevaba el cabello recogido por una peineta, usaba una Yukata larga y de color negro bordada con un hilo rosa pálido simulando flores de sakura, ceñida por un moño color rojo, su pequeña y frágil figura, sus labios carnosos... Era más bella que en su sueño... El chico sentía tanta felicidad que no sabia que decir y mucho menos que pensar... **_Te ves bien y felicidades por tu actuación fue muy buena, realmente viviste tu papel.  
>- Rukia.<br>- ¿Si?  
>- Por... Por qué<br>- Se que no vine antes y me disculpo por ello, tuve varias cosas que hacer... Urahara fue a la Soul Sociaty y pues me vio y me dijo de tu obra de teatro, nii-sama me dio permiso y aquí estoy. Se que quieres que responda pe...  
>- Rukia... Tonta.. Enana tonta..<br>- ¡¿Cómo te atre... Ichigo... _**El chico no pudo resistir más, tomo a la chica en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza... El no sabia que hacia sólo podía pensar en que no quería despegarse de Rukia ni un instante, todo este tiempo mientras ensayaba no entendía los sentimientos de los personajes e incluso cuando tuvo ese sueño el tampoco entendía el significado de esas sensaciones pero... La razón de que se sintiera de esa manera estaba frente a el, la tenia rodeada en sus brazos, cerro los ojos mientras que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la abrazo muy fuerte, ella era su Orihime, la mujer por la que no le importaría esperar un año e incluso morir por estar con ella, ese sentimiento que albergaba era lo que la leyenda decía... Amor...**_ Ichigo... _**Las pequeñas manos de la shinigami rodeaban parte de la cintura del chico...  
><strong>_- Ah... Rukia _**La voz del muchacho se escuchaba entrecortada. **_No sabes cuanto te he esperado... No sabes lo solo que me he sentido... En qué me inspire... En ti... Y en que nunca te dije lo que siento... Te amo... _**Ichigo levanto el rostro y tomo las manos de la chica quien lo veía sorprendida por la declaración que el le hacia..  
><strong>_- ...Ichigo... _**Los ojos marrón del muchacho miraban con mucha ternura el rostro de la pequeña shinigami cuyos ojos veían los rastros de las lagrimas del chico, Rukia nunca se imagino ver a Ichigo llorar y mucho menos que ella fuera la razón de esas lagrimas, la última vez que lo vio su rostro mostraba tristeza al igual que la de ella... Ahora que lo tenía de vuelta... ¿Qué le diría?**_ Yo... Ichigo... _**El chico no lo pensó y sólo actuó... Con sus manos tomo delicadamente el rostro fino de Rukia, se inclino para estar a su medida, la vio directamente a los ojos, sentía cómo su corazón latía tan rápido y cómo un ligero rubor lo recorría, la pequeña mujer no sabia que hacer, el chico sonrió y puso sus labios dulcemente en los labios de la chica, ella sintió cómo su corazón saltaba, cómo también muy en el fondo ella también sentía lo mismo que su ex compañero de batallas, Ichigo se separo de ella, ambos no sabían que había pasado sólo que fue el chico quien hizo eso... Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos... El chico la abrazo y la volvió a besar pero esta vez la shinigami estaba lista así que puso sus manos en el cuello del chico mientras este la cargaba... Duraron así tal vez unos cuantos segundos pero para ellos ese beso era eterno...  
>Tal vez no podían estar juntos, tal vez tal y como la historia tendría ella que regresar a su mundo y el quedarse a esperarla, tal vez tendrían que pasar muchos años para que se vieran de nuevo pero tal y como la historia... Ellos esperarían con tal de estar juntos... Por que su amor así como su relación era así de complicada pero así de mágica...<strong>_

_**Sasa no ha sara-sara**_

_**nokiba ni yureru.**_

_**Ohoshi-sama kirakira,**_

_**kingin sunago.**_

_**Goshiki no tanzaku,**_

_**watashi ga kaita.**_

_**Ohoshi-sama kirakira,**_

_**sora kara miteiru.**_

_**Fin**__**.**_

Espero y les haya gustado :D

Los poemas del principio y el final son la canción del Tanabata, al principio está en español y el final en japonés :D

¡Ja ne!


End file.
